


Puns and Bullets

by RowanCousland1995



Series: RWBY Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Emerald Sustrai, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, F/F, RWBY Rare Pair Week 2017, Rare Pairings, TreasureDragon, rwbyrarepairweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanCousland1995/pseuds/RowanCousland1995
Summary: Day Two of RWBY Rarepair Week.Weeks after their late night sparring session, Yang and Emerald bond over bad jokes and weapon maintenance. Emerald begins to have a change of heart, and the rest of Team RWBY make a brief cameo.





	Puns and Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention in my previous fic that these oneshots were going to be connected. So bear in mind; if you're just starting this week with this fic, you may want to go back and read "Sparring" first. That is all. I hope you all enjoy! :D

RWBY Rarepair Week  
September 13 - 19

Pairing: Yang Xiao Long/Emerald Sustrai (Treasure Dragon)

Day 2 Theme: Weapons

 

It had been a few weeks since Emerald had her encounter with Yang in the gym. (Almost a month; but who was counting?) Whenever Mercury annoyed her too much, or Cinder got a little too overbearing, Emerald would find herself seeking out Yang for another night at the gym.

Instead of the usual sparring sessions, Emerald had decided that a punching bag was a better outlet for her anger. She was starting to like Yang too much to subject her to anymore brawls.

Yang picked up at some point that Emerald was troubled. Maybe it was the frequent visits, or she noticed how hard Emerald was wailing on the bags. But, after a while, she brought it up.

Emerald had stopped by Team RWBY's dorm room, hoping to catch Yang before she made plans. Much to her surprise, Yang was sitting on the floor, tinkering with her Ember Celica.

At Emerald's light knock, Yang looked up from her work and greeted her friend with a grin.

"Oh, hey Emy!" She said, giving her a small wave. "I was hoping you'd stop by today. Grab a cushion. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Talks" never went well with Emerald. "Talks" meant that Cinder was displeased with something she'd done. "Talks" usually led to burns. Or worse.

"Talks" usually ended with, "You don't think. You obey me."

But this was Yang she was talking to. She knew things would never escalate that quickly.

"Sure thing." Emerald said, agreeing to her offer. She strolled into the room, picking a cusion off of on of the chairs.

"Do I need to take my shoes off or something?"

"Nah, you're fine." Yang replied, tucking a screwdriver behind her ear. "Do you want some coffee? I had Weiss brew a pot before she went down to the library."

"Sure." Emerald replied, partially distracted as she watched Yang work.

"How do you like it?"

"Oh, uh.... Cream and two teaspoons of brown sugar, if you have it." She didn't drink coffee too often, but that was her usual combination.

"Huh. I had you pegged as a straight black coffee person. I guess it's just the way you carry yourself. Now with Weiss, on the other hand, you'd never be able to tell. But she drinks her's black."

"And what about you?" Emerald asked.

Yang shrugged. "Honestly, I'm more of a Chai Laté person. But I didn't invite you in to talk about coffee." She said, handing Emerald the mug. "I wanted to ask you... Well... What's up?"

The question took Emerald by surprise.

"Um... Nothing? I've just been adjusting to Beacon as all. You know, the usual stuff. Is this the part where you ask me about the weather or something?"

"No, I mean, what's up with you." Yang clarified. "Something's been eating at you. And if we're going to keep being gym buddies, I need to make sure you're doing ok. So, spill it, Sustrai. What's been bothering you?"

What was bothering her? A more simple question was: what wasn't bothering her? She had so much to worry about in regards to Cinder's plan, but she very well couldn't talk about that. Nor could she talk about how lately she'd been having second thoughts about... Well... Everything.

"It's just..." Just what? How could she possibly simplify the chaos running rampant in her head? How could she possibly narrow everything down to "just"?

"My team and I haven't really been seeing eye to eye." She finally said. "I mean, I've been going along with their ideas for a while now... But lately, I've been having doubts."

"Hmm... Interesting." Yang mused, taking a sip off of her coffee. "Is it because of your team leader?"

"You could say that. She has views that I once had. But like I said: lately, I've come to disagree."

"Why the change of heart, if you don't mind me asking?"

 _'Because I met you.'_ Emerald thought to herself. She was thankful that Yang's semblance wasn't telepathy. It was true, though. Ever since that fight sparring session in the gym, Emerald had been rethinking everything. Especially her partnership with Cinder, Roman, and Mercury.

"I'm really not sure." Emerald lied. "Just an epiphany, I guess."

"That's fair." Yang replied, returning to her tinkering. "Could you hand me that alan wrench please? There's a bolt in here that just won't come undone."

Emerald nodded, handing her the tool in question. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm trying to adjust the spring-locking mechanism. Lately, it's been getting stuck. I'm not typically a tinkerer; but when it comes to my babies, no one knows them better."

Emerald couldn't help but watch in fascination as the girl worked. She wasn't quite sure of what Yang was doing from time to time, but it was interesting to see.

"There! That should do it." Yang exclaimed, slipping the gauntlet onto her wrist and clenching her fist. The gauntlet collapsed upon itself, shifting back into the form of a simple yellow bracelet. She flexed her hand again, and the gauntlet sprang back to it's original form in one smooth transition.

"Smooth, like butter." Yang chuckled. "What about your weapons, Em?"

Emerald pulled her pistols from her belt, feeling a bit self conscious about them. She didn't even have a name for them. They were just her trusty revolver and sickle combo. Nothing much. Nothing that could shoot flaming projectiles while punching your opponent in the face.

"Do they need anything fixed on them at all?" Yang asked.  
  
"I mean, I guess the sickles need to be sharpened." Emerald replied. :I haven't really had any problems with it lately. But the blades could always used that _extra edge_."

A grin stretched across Yang's face, and Emerald immediately began regretting her life decisions.

"No, wait, I didn't-!"

"You punned!" Yang exclaimed with pride. "My little Emy made her first pun! I'm so proud of you."

Emerald groaned, flopping back on the floor. She was never going to live this down.

Yang couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. She even continued to keep up a chuckle as she strolled over to the table and retrieved a sharpening tool.

"Ok, ok, I've tormented you enough. Use this to get those blade sharp again." She said, handing the tool to Emerald.

The two of them talked for hours, though it hardly even felt like a minute. After a while, Emerald had forgotten all about sharpening her blade, and would just listen as Yang told stories about her childhood. She would talk about how her and Ruby would get into all sorts of shenanigans, and Emerald couldn't help but smile through it all.

"... And you better believe that my dad never listened to me when I tried to take the fall for Ruby. No one else could clear out an entire cookie jar like she could, so it was always obvious."

"I find that really adorable." Emerald commented. "You must've been so cute with your little pigtails and such."

"Yeah, before this mane grew in." Yang chuckled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I would never dream of cutting it though. It's almost like it's a part of me now."

"I couldn't imagine you with short hair anyways."

"Yeah, I'll leave that to people who can pull it off. Like you. You make it look cute." She said with a smile.

Emerald couldn't believe what happened next. She felt her entire face burning with a blush that she couldn't even begin to hide. She was blushing! Master thief, and right hand to Cinder Fall, and here she was blushing over a simple compliment.

And then Yang stood up, striding closer to her.

"Lets see how those blades are looking." She said with a grin.

Emerald nodded, rising to her feet and handing her weapon to Yang.

She ran the blade gently across her fingernail, nodding in approval at the small nick it left.

"Looks like you're good to go!" Yang stated, handing the weapon back to Emerald. She paused, noting how dark it had gotten. "Oh, wow, it's getting late! We should probably wrap this up. The girls will be back any minute, and I'm sure your team is worried about you."

Emerald bit back a laugh at that. They wouldn't care. Not like Yang did. The only thing they cared about was getting whatever information out of her that they could.

In truth, she didn't want to go back. She knew what it would lead to. Mercury would tease her, Cinder would interrogate her, and Neo would just sit and watch with a twisted smirk on her face.

After seeing how kind Yang was, and even her team...

"Yang..."

Her name hung in the air for a moment. Lilac eyes rose to meet red ones, and for a moment there was a spark. Almost a tugging towards each other.

Emerald longed to ask if she could stay. Just for one night. But her words wouldn't come to her. They all died before they could leave her lips.

Lips.... Yang had the most cute, almost pouty lips. Deep down inside she made it a goal to kiss those lips someday.

But today was not going to be that day.

Before anything else, the door to the room burst open, and a flash of red rushed into the room.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaang!" A young, high-pitched voice exclaimed, practically tackling her sister. Yang couldn't help but laugh, shaking Ruby off of her after embracing in a hug.

"How'd the study session go?" Yang asked.

"All good. Weiss helped me finish up my homework. We even got a game of 'Remnant' in." Ruby replied.

"Which I'm fairly certain you cheated at!" Weiss commented, striding in as the element of grace that she was.

"You can't even cheat at 'Remnant'! Believe me, I've tried!" Ruby protested.

"How else do you explain having a Giant Nevermore that early on?" Weiss asked.

"Well if Blake hadn't shuffled them, maybe it wouldn't have happened!" Ruby retorted with a triumphant grin.

The two bickered back and forth, and Blake strode in as quiet as ever. Emerald immediately began to feel out of place, and decided it was probably time for her to go.

Before she did, Yang caught her attention on last time.

She took a hold of Emerald's hand, pressing a small piece of paper into her palm before giving her a wink.

"We'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

Emerald nodded wordlessly, tightening her grip on the paper.

When she was alone in the hallway outside the room, she took a moment to glance over the note.

_'Meet me at the cafe across the street from campus tomorrow at noon. Can't wait to see you again. xoxoxo - Yang.'_

Emerald felt like a child with how big the grin was on her face. But that grin soon faded, and she was anxious all over again.

Was this a date? Did she need to wear anything special? It was just coffee, but.... She didn't know what to do. She'd never done anything like this before.

Still... She would get over it. If it meant getting to see Yang again, she would do it.

And nothing was going to stop her this time.

 


End file.
